Devil's Redemption
by Zenyth
Summary: Summary: Dilandou and Celena were separated after the Great War, but she can’t remember him. What happens when he comes back into her life? DilandouCelena


Devil's Redemption

**blah** song

'blah' thought

**You don't remember me, but I remember you**

Dilandou watched silently as the platinum haired young woman walked by the various stalls, fingering the wares being sold. 'Celena...' She was completely unaware of his existence. She didn't remember him at all. 'Perhaps it was for the best.' Dilandou turned and disappeared into the dark alley.

Celena turned at the flash of silver she'd seen out of the corner of her eyes. She saw the figure retreating further into the alley and thought he was vaguely familiar. Perhaps it had something to do with the dreams she'd been having lately. There was always a silver haired young man...with eyes the colour of blood. She'd never told Allen about her dreams. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore than he already was. She shook her head gently and continued on her way.

Dilandou immerged from the alley as soon as she left. She'd almost seen him. He couldn't help but wonder if it would have been so terrible if she had seen him. Sighing, he shook his head and made a beeline for the pub. He taken to getting piss drunk lately. Perhaps it all had something to do with the Sorcerors and their twisted experiments with nature. Not really caring to think about them any more than he had too, Dilandou entered the pub and the barmaid brought over a bottle of vino and a glass. He paid for it and she nodded knowingly. He had the urge to rip her to pieces. 'What did she know? That stupid bitch...' He downed a few glasses of vino before feeling its effects on him. Knowing he shouldn't, he poured himself another glass and downed that too. The pub went fuzzy around him and he put his head down on his arm on the table and groaned. The last thing he muttered before blacking out was, "Celena..."

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do**

Celena tossed and turned in her bed. Her dream had taken a turn for the worse. She was on a battlefield. And Van was there too, along with the silver haired young man and some other soldiers. They were all in guymelefs. She watched with horror as Van slaughtered all of the soldiers with the exception of the young man with the blood red eyes. There was a flame flickering in his eyes and she became entranced by them. Almost like his eyes were pulling her in. She woke up with his name on her lips. "Dilandou..." And as if by magic, the memories of her past came flooding back to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks for all she and Dilandou had killed, but mostly, she cried for Dilandou and his beloved Dragonslayers. Their beloved Dragonslayers.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Celena was frantic. She had to find him! She forced herself to calm down and think rationally. He was still alive, she knew that. Dilandou Albatou had never been caught. Her breathing slowed to a more regular pace, she got up from her bed and quickly and quietly began to dress. She felt around in the bottom of her closet for the short sword she kept hidden there. She had always wondered why she knew how to use it, but now it was all so clear. She and Dilandou had shared one mind and one body. His thoughts were her thoughts, his urges to kill, her own. Allen would never understand. She had to find Dilandou. Only he would understand why...She needed him. He completed her. Was her other half. She was nothing without him. Just a shadow of herself...

**Have you forgotten all I know**

**All that we had?**

Dilandou woke from his drunken stupor only to order more vino. He stared at the burgundy liquid as he swished it around in the glass. 'It was so...mesmerizing...' His thoughts wandered to Celena and he let them. He needed her...wanted her...she had always been so beautiful... 'If only...'His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the inn door. It was raining heavily outside and he wondered what idiot would be out on a night like this, when he saw who it was...She had her back to him, but he knew...She was asking the guy at the desk something. He wasn't even aware that he had stood up, until he was a few feet away from her. "Celena...?" She whirled around, her eyes wide.

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

**And touched my hand**

Her lips parted into a smile and he longed to caress them with his own. She breathed out his name. "Dilandou." She covered the distance between them and embraced him. The barkeeper smiled knowingly at him, and Dilandou got the urge to cut him in half. Scowling, he pulled away from Celena and grabbing her hand, pulled her to his table, where he grabbed his cloak. He placed it around her shoulders and led her out of the pub. They walked in silence until they came to the crumbling building he called home. He held the door for her and followed her in. He kept his back to her. "Why are you here Celena?" His voice had a hard edge to it and she faltered. "I– I need you..."

He turned to her. "What?" 'Big mistake!' Her lips trembled at the harshness in his voice. 'Gods! I want to kiss her! I shouldn't...' He gently brushed away the tears that spilled over. Her eyes widened and he pulled his hand back, afraid he had scared her.

**I knew you loved me then**

Celena grabbed his hand before he could draw it completely back. His eyes widened when she pulled him back and kissed him, her lips tentatively tracing his. 'I shouldn't...' He closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Just as she was about to pull away, he caught her lips with his own and gently caressed them, coaxing them apart, until he could slide his tongue in and explore every inch of her mouth. She slid her hands over his chest and he pushed her back, breathing heavily. "Go." She looked up at him, her expression one of hurt and confusion, but he had already turned away. "Get out. Go!" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away from her touch. "Get out now!" His voice a harsh bark. Eyes wide, she turned and ran, hot tears spilling down her alabaster cheeks. 'He didn't care...'

Dilandou fell to his knees when she left. "I can't...She doesn't..." A lone tear slid down his face. "I won't hurt her anymore..." He got to his feet and staggered to a wooden chest in the corner. He pried it open and pulled out his last bottle of vino. He slumped down into a chair and promptly began to get himself smashed out of his mind....

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

He woke to the sun that shone through the open door. He hadn't shut it after Celena had left. Grumbling, he got to his feet, staggered to the door and shut it. 'Celena...' He shook his head, trying to clear away any images of her, but to no avail.

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

He needed her and he had pushed her away, unable to believe that anyone could hurt as much as he did. But he was wrong, he knew that now. Last night...she had said that she needed him...and he had turned his back on her. Hurt her. 'Idiot!' He smashed the empty vino bottle on the floor and made up his mind to go see her. He had to make up for his stupidity. He had to tell her how he really felt. That he loved her and needed her more than she would ever need him.

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that are just like you**

**Are taking over**

Celena woke to the sunlight streaming in through her window. The memories of the past night came back to her and her tears began to flow afresh. 'He didn't care...didn't understand...' She dried her eyes, got out of bed and walked to the washroom. Looking in the mirror, she noticed, for the first time, how much she looked like Dilandou. Her hair that had been platinum as a young girl, was now a bright silver. Her skin was pale like his...The only difference, other than the fact that she was female and he was male, was their eyes. His were a deep ruby red, while hers were a clear crystal blue. 'Does Allen see it? Every time he looks at me...does he see Dilandou...?' She washed her face and hastily left the washroom. 'I have to get away...I can't stay here...' She hastily scrawled a note for Allen.

"Dearest Allen,

Forgive me. I can't stay here any longer.

I love you.

Your sister,

Celena."

She quickly got dressed, strapped on her sword, stuffed what she would need in a bag and left. Having no idea where to go, she wandered around for a while until she ran into Dilandou. Shifting her bag on her shoulder, she prepared to keep walking, but Dilandou stopped her. "Celena, I –" He looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry...about last night...I –" She cut him off. "You don't have to apologize, Dilandou." His unsteady flow of words halted in their tracks. A sad smile graced her face for a moment. "I understand." 'No! You don't!' His mind screamed disagreement, but the words stuck in this throat. "I just thought...." She shook her head and sighed. "Never mind." She looked up into his clouded eyes and quickly looked away so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She turned and began to leave. "Good bye, Dilandou..." She was stopped by his hand gripping hers. She looked back only to find herself staring straight into his glimmering ruby eyes. The emotions struggling across his face stole her breath away. Confusion, agony....love....She saw it now, even as he pulled her towards him, she could see it. "Celena..."

She found herself being pressed into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "Don't– don't l-leave...I-I'm sorry. I...Gods! Celena, I...don't leave..." He buried his face in her long, silver hair and she felt tears. His tears. 'He's crying...but why? Is it....because of me?' "Dilandou..." His arms tightened around her and she felt him tense up. "Celena. I...there's something I need to tell you." He hurried on before she could say anything, before he could lose his nerve. 'It's funny...in all my years as a soldier, I've never been so nervous...' "Last night, when you told me that you needed me...I didn't want to hurt you..." She opened her mouth to protest, but the look in his eyes stopped the words on her tongue. 'This is really hard for him...' "Celena, I've been suffering for such a long time...I didn't think....didn't know that you were suffering just as much as I was, more even...and I didn't want to...I didn't want you to suffer...so I thought that if I pushed you away, you wouldn't...suffer...that you'd be fine without me...and maybe you are, but I need you...it's selfish, I know...and I don't deserve you...but I..." He paused and abruptly let go of her as if she had burned him. She sighed. "Dilandou..." "I love you." Her voice faltered. His eyes locked on hers and he searched their crystal depths. There was a heart-breaking desparation in his own blood-red eyes. 'He needs me...' Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He hesitated, unsure of himself, but only for a moment. She closed her eyes and let go of everything else as she lost herself in him. 'I love you...'

A/N(s): and....that's it! my first one shot song fic.! yay! Please review! Thanx!


End file.
